warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousewhisker
|pastaffie=Loner |age = Approx. 79 moons (6.5 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Mouse, Mousekit Mousepaw Mousewhisker |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl=Smoky Daisy Berrynose Hazeltail Toadstep Rosepetal |mentor=Spiderleg |apps=BumblestripeRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice |livebooks=''Twilight, ''Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''None''}} Mousewhisker is a big gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes. History In the Super Editon Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Mousewhisker first appears when he is going on a hunting patrol to the ShadowClan border with Brightheart, Millie, and Dovewing. :He is next shown when his patrol comes back from camp after scenting ShadowClan inside their borders. He is seen to be very angry and Bramblestar suspects him as he trained in the Dark Forest. Bramblestar denies the thought and tells himself that Mousewhisker is young and hot headed. When Mousewhisker challenges Bramblestar again, his niece, Cherryfall, stands up for Bramblestar and shoves Mousewhisker, telling him to show respect. :As Bramblestar's patrol comes back, he is one of the many cats to confront them, demanding what Blackstar had to say for himself. Bumblestripe decides to lead a patrol out to hunt prey when the wind is very strong. Mousewhisker comes along as does Cherryfall and Bramblestar. When Cherryfall is shocked about Leafpool and Jayfeather's herbs being ruined, he reassures her, telling her that the two medicine cats would fix it when the wind stopped. :When Cherryfall is stuck hanging on a branch near the Abandoned Twoleg nest, Mousewhisker is told to climb up and fetch her. As he reached her and tried to help her up, he brushed her accidentally and she falls. Cherryfall lands on Bramblestar and he is seen asking her if she is okay, apologizing for letting her fall. Bramblestar tells Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe to find the mouse Cherryfall had been hunting. :Although not mentioned by name, Bramblestar remembers the badger attack where Squirrelflight, Brightheart, and Cloudtail had to rescue Daisy and her kits from the badger attack. When the cats have to evacuate the hollow due to the flood, Berrynose and him are waiting at the bottom of the path, their claws working impatiently as they waited. Bramblestar nods to them and they both vanish up the path to safety with no trouble. After evacuating the Clan and they are in the tunnels, Daisy asks him and Rosepetal to help her find dry moss. :Mousewhisker is sent on a hunting patrol with Sandstorm and Brightheart. Rosepetal later warns Bramblestar that there are ShadowClan cats coming and he takes Mousewhisker and Lionblaze with him to investigate. It was stated that he had begun to start coughing, and may be developing whitecough along with Sandstorm and Amberpaw. :He is seen helping Cherryfall drag branches to help the "new camp" with Brackenfur and Dustpelt supervising. He is then seen being organized into a hunting patrol by Squirrelflight with Dovewing and Thornclaw. Cherryfall announces that she, Mousewhisker, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt all managed to help build a few dens for cats to sleep in. :When Squirrelflight comes back from a hunting patrol, she drops her prey at Mousewhisker's paws and hurries after Bramblestar to check the water levels. :Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting to tell the Clan about him forming a patrol to chase off rouge kittypets that were invading ShadowClan, Mousewhisker reacts negatively and demands to know why can't ShadowClan chase out kittypets. When Squirrelflight voices her opinion, Mousewhisker's vote changes and he realizes it's a good idea, yowling along with his Clanmates. :As Bramblestar is attacked by a fox, Mousewhisker's patrol races into the clearing to help, but the fox has already gone. Bramblestar tells him to take his patrol and follow it. When Bramblestar and Cloudtail announce to the Clan that the water is going down, Mousewhisker was the first cat to leap to his paws and charge out of the tunnels to go see it for himself. He is seen going on a patrol to check the WindClan border with Cloudtail leading, along with Berrynose and Birchfall. When Squirrelflight is organizing cats into groups to prepare them for the badger battle, Mousewhisker grumbles about why they're even doing this when it's ShadowClan's problem. Squirrelflight retorts that she's his problem so he should get on with it. :In the badger battle, he is seen fighting a badger beside Stoatfur of ShadowClan. He is seen inspecting the dens with Cherryfall and Brackenfur when they return to their original camp. He is then told to help with the dens along with Cherryfall and Brackenfur. The last time he is seen, is after Bramblestar gets back from taking Minty home, Mousewhisker passes him some dry bracken to scrape the mud off his pelt, claiming that if he see's anymore mud he'll turn into a heap of earth. In the New Prophecy Arc Twilight :Mousewhisker first appears as a young kit. It is revealed that Hazel, Berry, and Mouse are Daisy's kits. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother, Daisy, are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names: Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery and hide in the brambles above the hollow while the battle is fought below. Sunset :Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the Horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury from a fox trap is healed and he is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, with Berrykit complaining when they are brought out of camp, as mentioned by Squirrelflight. The kits are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and gives it another chance. Also, after seeing Brightheart, Mousekit is scared of her appearance, upsetting Brightheart. :Later, Hazelkit and Mousekit hunt down a butterfly, which Spottedleaf shows them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. They both end up killing the butterfly. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Mousekit is now an apprentice, Mousepaw, with Spiderleg as his mentor. :Mousepaw is seen eating with his littermates Hazelpaw and Berrypaw when Hollykit gets in trouble with her brothers for sneaking out to hunt for the fox cubs. He is seen blinking sympathetically at Hollykit, before looking away, leaving her to ponder about her punishment. :Mousepaw is then later seen with his littermates, Hazelpaw and Berrypaw. Berrypaw informs them they would be assessed later on in the day. He finds Lionkit hiding out by the dirtplace at night listening to Dustpelt and Spiderleg doubting Stormfur's loyalty to ThunderClan. Mousepaw gets caught, but he doesn't give Lionkit away. He, along with the other apprentices, cheer for Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw after their apprentice ceremony. :At the next Gathering, Mousepaw attends along with his siblings. Lionpaw wonders why the Clanborn apprentices, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw, are staying behind while the non-Clanborn apprentices were going. Mousepaw shows that he likes the RiverClan apprentice Minnowpaw, and tries to show Lionpaw around. Minnowpaw offers to walk with them around the island. Mousepaw happily accepts, but Lionpaw ducks away because he doesn't want to go since Mousepaw is mooning over Minnowpaw. He then meets the WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw, and acts in a similar fashion. Dark River :Mousepaw is seen sleeping among his siblings in the apprentices' den, despite the rain pouring down. He climbs up a tree, attempting to catch a squirrel, but is explained to be to scared to get down or even move for that matter. He ends up falling, but luckily he ends up uninjured. Afterwards, he exclaims that he will get the squirrel next time. :When Stormfur asks if any cat could not trust Brook, Millie, or Daisy to fight for ThunderClan, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw protest the loudest. After, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw are seen pacing back and forth near their mentors, Cloudtail and Spiderleg, Brambleclaw tells them that it is time they got assessed, and that they must go hunting and catch as much prey possible. Mousepaw tells Hollypaw that he's going to show Spiderleg that he can really catch a squirrel. :When Hollypaw asks Mousepaw if hunting in the undergrowth is okay for him, he agrees with her saying that undergrowth is easier, and once he catches a couple mice, he hunts for a squirrel. Mousepaw comes up to Hollypaw and exclaims about his catches, and what prey animal who would catch next, and Hollypaw tells him that he'll scare all the prey away since he talked so loud. He also asks Hollypaw if she's seen Cinderpaw and he hopes she's done okay. Mousepaw tells Cinderpaw that he wants to show Spiderleg that he can catch squirrels as well as mice. He tells them that he wants to climb the Sky Oak, and that he has been practicing and wants to show Spiderleg how good he is. When he attempts climbing the Sky Oak, he loses the squirrel he tracks and is scared to climb down. Cinderpaw climbs up to help him. She almost succeeds, but then falls, breaking her hind leg. Mousepaw is among the cats that stay with Cinderpaw after her fall, and Jaypaw senses him trembling. :Mousepaw teases Lionpaw after he misses a wagtail. Honeypaw points out that he missed a squirrel and Spiderleg tells Mousepaw that his climbing could use a little bit of practice. Mousepaw flattens his ears and tells Spiderleg to go practice with him. Outcast :Mousepaw is first seen briefly with his mentor, Spiderleg, after Jaypaw scares away a thrush Berrypaw was hunting. :Later, before he is about to receive his warrior name, all the apprentices gather around him, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw. They boast about the prey they caught during their assessment. :When he receives his warrior name, he is named Mousewhisker, and his siblings are named Hazeltail and Berrynose. Eclipse :Mousewhisker, along with Graystripe and Sorreltail, go hunting along with Jaypaw who is going to collect herbs. Mousewhisker is excited to have Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw become full warriors because he thinks that it will stop the senior warriors from hogging the best moss, which he later denies when Graystripe and Sorreltail hear. He volunteers to help Jaypaw collect mallow. He becomes excited about learning that WindClan crossed the border, and asks if Jaypaw can manage the mallow leaves he collected while he goes and tells his littermates, Berrynose and Hazeltail. :During the WindClan invasion, he is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. Mousewhisker scratches his eye on a thorn while watching for WindClan and Hollypaw guides him into the battle. He seems more friendly to Hollypaw after, for helping him out. During the battle, he is pinned down by Emberfoot. When Jaypaw arrives, Tawnypelt pulls Mousewhisker out of the battle and asks Jaypaw take him back to camp. While leaving the battle for treatment, he proudly states to Lionpaw and Jaypaw that the only injury he got was a swelling eye, which is then about the size of an apple. Long Shadows :Mousewhisker is seen near the fresh-kill pile with his brother Berrynose, and Hollyleaf. :Later, when Tawnypelt and her kits arrive, he comes out of the warriors' den with Honeyfern and Dustpelt, who later tells both of them to get some hunting patrols organized. He is seen with his littermates when Littlecloud comes to the camp. :When Jaypaw tells Foxpaw that Firestar is sick, Foxpaw tells Mousewhisker. He goes into the warriors' den and tells the other warriors that Firestar was sick. He causes the other warriors to panic, but Jaypaw quickly calms them down. :While cats are preparing the abandoned Twoleg nest for the cats with greencough, Mousewhisker helps Jaypaw carry herbs there. :During the fire, Mousewhisker is seen with Spiderleg, running out of the camp. After the storm and the fire, Mousewhisker and Thornclaw repair the gaps in the nursery wall. Sunrise :In the first chapter, Mousewhisker guards the camp overnight. :When the traveling cats, who are going to find Sol, stop at the Horseplace, Smoky asks how Mousewhisker and Berrynose were. Hazeltail tells him that they were fine. :He is mostly seen around camp and or on patrols. When Sol comes back to ThunderClan, and is led by Brackenfur to go to his nest, some cats, including Mousewhisker, cluster around the camp entrance. Icepaw becomes scared to go to sleep, saying Sol could murder them in their nest. Mousewhisker agrees with her, saying why he didn't know Firestar let Sol stay in their camp. :The next day, Mousewhisker and several other cats crowd around Lionblaze, asking about the journey to find Sol. Mousewhisker asks if he got scared, saying Sol could do anything. Purdy quickly defends Sol, and Mousewhisker jumps back, alarmed by Purdy's fierce protest. :After Honeyfern is killed by a snake, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Graystripe appear while Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Spiderleg, Thornclaw are carrying Honeyfern's body to a shady spot that was not far from the warriors' den. Graystripe then orders Mousewhisker to fetch Firestar. He comes back with Firestar, and they are soon joined by others. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Mousewhisker gets his first apprentice, Bumblepaw. :He is seen sharing prey with Spiderleg and Hazeltail and talks about how there isn't much water left in the lake. When Dovepaw talks about some big brown animals blocking the stream, they stop talking, until Lionblaze breaks the silence. Mousewhisker asks her if the brown animals were Twolegs, who had sprouted wings and could fly. Later, he, Hazeltail, and Spiderleg go to the end of the clearing to find a shady spot to sleep in. :Near the end of this book, his brother, Berrynose, has a litter of kits with Poppyfrost, Cherrykit and Molekit, who are now his niece and nephew. Fading Echoes :Mousewhisker is watching his apprentice Bumblepaw, who is with Briarpaw and Blossompaw before their final assessment. He assesses Briarpaw with Cinderheart. Night Whispers :After the battle with ShadowClan, Mousewhisker is with Hazeltail who licks his bleeding, ruffled fur. :He is sent to his nest after Jayfeather hears him coughing and is later briefly mentioned by Daisy that Jayfeather sent him to his nest when Dovepaw asked if Cherrykit was sick. Sign of the Moon :When Mousewhisker is going out of the warriors' den, he is seen wrestling with Brambleclaw. He playfully swipes Brambleclaw, missing Brambleclaw's nose by a mouse-length. The Forgotten Warrior :When Dovewing returns to camp, Mousewhisker surprises her. He says she could hear really good and wonders why she didn't respond quickly. :Mousewhisker leads a patrol with Toadstep, Icecloud, and Dovewing. He offers to race them and comes out at lead but then Toadstep and Dovewing pull ahead until Dovewing is first, making him third. He notes to Dovewing that Toadstep is very fast. When Dovewing returns with a squirrel that Icecloud pointed out, he praises her, and the patrol heads back to camp. :When Lionblaze's patrol comes back to camp, they see Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw on the ground in pain. No cat knows what has happened to them, until Mousewhisker manages to cough that they had eaten a rotten mouse, and went to eat what they thought was parsley to sooth their stomachs. Leafpool sniffs the foam at their mouths, and states that it was a water hemlock that they ate, not parsley. While waiting for Jayfeather to get back to camp, Leafpool holds down Cherrypaw to stop her from flailing, and Lionblaze does the same to Mousewhisker with Foxleap's help. Realizing the danger, Cinderheart, remembering her former life as Cinderpelt, pushes pass and get's the correct herbs to treat the poisoned cats. She rubs Mousewhisker's stomach to help him with the herbs, and tells Leafpool to do the same. When Lionblaze ponders on how Cinderheart knows so much, Mousewhisker's sister, Hazeltail, states that she didn't care; as long as she saves Mousewhisker's life. He is saved by Cinderheart, and leans against Foxleap as he goes into the medicine cat's den to be watched over. :Later, when there is a Clan meeting, he is seen coming out of the medicine cat's den with Cherrypaw, both shaky-legged. They sit down near Hazeltail and a few other warriors. When Hollyleaf returns he mentions that they used to be friends but no one knew where she had been from the time she went missing. The Last Hope :Mousewhisker goes with Birchfall and Ivypool to share battle moves at the WindClan border with Sunstrike, Larkpaw and Harespring. To stop this, Ivypool finds Foxleap and tells him to go to the border. At the border, Ivypool tells Birchfall and Mousewhisker to hide in the bushes when Foxleap and his patrol come. The patrol is angered when they see the WindClan cats at the border. Mousewhisker grumbles and asks why Firestar needed to send out a patrol at this time. He then goes home. :Mousewhisker is now seen to be training in the Dark Forest. He is shocked that Ivypool was a spy, and goes with Birchfall and Blossomfall to the Dark Forest to get ready for the battle. During the battle he is seen hiding under a bush with Birchfall and Blossomfall. He sides with the Clans when Ivypool comes to find them. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw mentions that Mousewhisker and Thornclaw just taught him ThunderClan's special Lightning Strike technique. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *In ''Night Whispers, he has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. *He has been mistakenly called Mousefur in the preview of Dark River found in the paperback edition and the hardback edition of Twilight, but not in Dark River itself. *In The Sight, he was said to be eating in the camp, but then, a few pages later, he was said to have ran into camp with a patrol.Revealed in The Sight, pages 38 and 44 *He is said mistakenly to be Cherryfall's brother, when he is in fact her uncle. *Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall are mentioned to have fought on the side of the Dark Forest, when in fact, they hid when the battle started until Ivypool convinced them to fight for the Clans. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Daisy: Father: :Smoky: Brother: :Berrynose: Sister: :Hazeltail: Half-brother: :Toadstep: Half-sister: :Rosepetal: Nephew: :Molewhisker: Niece: :Cherryfall: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters